


Una cita esperada

by Txelleta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txelleta/pseuds/Txelleta
Summary: —Verá —bajó la mano que tocaba su bufanda y me lanzó una mirada llena de decisión—, usted me gusta. Me gustaría salir con usted. Tener una cita. [Levi, Mikasa]. Lemon. *One-shot*.





	Una cita esperada

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.  
> Calificación: 18+  
> Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito. Palabras malsonantes.

Volví a mirarme por quinta vez en el espejo. Me retoqué el nudo del pañuelo, revisé los puños de la camisa y me pasé la mano por el pelo. “Voy demasiado formal”, pensé. Comencé a desvestirme mientras pensaba en qué otro conjunto de ropa iba a elegir. “No puedo ir muy arreglado ni demasiado informal. Debería buscar alguna cosa que me haga más joven sin parecer un crío. Joder, esto es demasiado complicado.” En las otras citas había usado las prendas que mejor me sentaban. Excepto la primera vez, ya que no me había tomado en serio aquella salida. Repasé por sexta vez el armario. Pasé unas cuantas camisas y pantalones indeciso. Tampoco es que tuviera una gran cantidad de ropa. Sencillamente no había mucho donde elegir. Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta del armario. “Tendría que haberme comprado un conjunto para hoy.” Después de repasar el armario, finalmente elegí una camiseta negra interior de manga larga, una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones oscuros. Me peiné el cabello hacia atrás. “No, no me gusta.” Volví a colocarlo como de costumbre. “Mejor.” Cogí el pañuelo blanco que antes había descartado para atármelo en el cuello. Lo miré, arrugué el ceño y lo deseché. “Si me lo pongo, pareceré demasiado mayor. Este es uno de los mayores problemas de quedar con una mocosa.” Busqué los zapatos de piel negros y me senté en la silla del escritorio para ponérmelos. Miré mi reloj de bolsillo, que estaba abierto sobre la mesa. “Tengo que salir ya o llegaré tarde.” Observé las prendas descartadas que había dejado esparcidas por la habitación. “Mierda, tengo que recogerlo.” Me puse a ello y terminé tan rápido como pude. Guardé el reloj en el bolsillo, cogí las llaves y la cartera, y salí de casa apresurado.  
“No me gusta llegar tarde. Siempre he sido una persona puntual.” Había quedado con la mocosa a la una en la fuente de la plaza principal para ir a comer. “Mierda”, maldecí al comprobar la hora. “Llego tarde.” Aceleré el paso. Mikasa siempre era puntual y un hombre no podía mantener en espera a una mujer. Aún ahora me sorprendía que se hubiese prendado de mí.  
Hacía unos tres meses, la mocosa había entrado en mi despacho del cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. Iba vestida con el uniforme y su preciada bufanda roja. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó para entregarme unos papeles. Yo estaba sentado en la silla rellenando algún estúpido informe para la policía militar. Mikasa tosió suavemente para captar mi atención.  
—¿Me permite un momento, sargento Levi? Tengo algo que decirle.  
—Adelante. —Sacudí la mano para indicarle que hablara mientras continuaba redactando aquel dichoso documento.  
—Présteme atención de verdad. Míreme a los ojos —pidió ella. Dejé la pluma a un lado, entrecrucé los dedos y la miré a los ojos. La mocosa toqueteó su bufanda con los dedos. Parecía nerviosa—. Es algo personal.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? Tienes toda mi atención, Ackerman  
“Si es personal, tiene que ver con Eren”, pensé. “¿Lo he castigado últimamente? Diría que no.”  
—Verá —bajó la mano que tocaba su bufanda y me lanzó una mirada llena de decisión—, usted me gusta. Me gustaría salir con usted. Tener una cita.  
Así, sin más, lo había soltado. Y yo no supe qué pensar. Lo último que sabía de Ackerman era que me odiaba por maltratar a Eren y por pasar demasiado tiempo con él. O como mínimo, no le caía demasiado bien. A mis espaldas, y a la cara, me llamaba enano, maniático de la limpieza e imbécil. Éstos estaban entre sus insultos favoritos. Tardé un rato en entender qué me estaba diciendo. Aquella cría de diecisiete o dieciocho años acababa de declararse. A mí. No supe qué decir. Yo creía que aquella mocosa vivía por y para Eren.  
—Este domingo no hay entrenamiento. ¿Le parece bien que salgamos? —Mikasa no había esperado una respuesta por mi parte, sólo había continuado con la conversación—. ¿Tiene algo que hacer?  
—Eh, no. —“Limpiar”, pensé, “los domingos siempre limpio”—. Estoy libre —contesté aún sorprendido. La mocosa asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta para marcharse. —Mikasa. —La chica se detuvo con la mano ya en el pomo— ¿Dónde?  
—¿Delante de la iglesia? ¿A las cinco? —preguntó.  
—Sí, me parece bien —respondí. Me miró un momento más y salió de la habitación.  
Recuerdo que aquella tarde no pude trabajar más por la conmoción. Desde aquel día he salido con Mikasa varias veces más. El sonido de las campanas marcando la una me devolvió a la realidad. Oficialmente llegaba tarde a la cita. Empecé a correr. Giré la esquina y la vi. Mikasa estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente. Estaba preciosa. Tenía su cabello negro suelto justo por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba un vestido azul de manga larga con un cinturón marrón en la cadera. La falda le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Mikasa sabía demasiado bien que a mí me encantaban aquellas piernas largas y sedosas. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por botines marrones planos, probablemente por consideración a mi altura. Me acerqué por un lado y ella, al verme, esbozó una media sonrisa. La mocosa cada día era más mujer y menos niña.  
—Hola —saludé—. Disculpa por llegar tarde.  
—Acabo de llegar. —Se levantó, se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla—. Buenos días, Levi. —Tanteó con su mano para agarrar la mía. Iba a tomarla cuando cambió de opinión y la apartó—. ¿Vamos a comer?  
Con un movimiento de la mano, le dije que fuéramos. Siempre me había sentido a gusto caminando al lado de Mikasa. Éramos parecidos de carácter y con pocas palabras nos entendíamos bien. Nos compenetrábamos bien en el combate y también fuera de él. Yo mandaba y Mikasa obedecía. En cambio, ahora me sentía algo nervioso. Aquella chica que caminaba junto a mí no era mi subordinada. “Esta parte de Mikasa es desconocida para mí. Quizás ella piense lo mismo sobre mí.” Si aquello salía mal, perdería a una gran soldado. La miré de reojo. Caminaba de manera calmada, firme y adaptando su paso al mío, tal y como hacía siempre.  
—Oye —empecé a hablar—, ¿te han molestado mucho? —Cualquier tema de conversación me satisfacería.  
—No —se encogió de hombros—, no mucho. Me han preguntado a dónde iba, si había quedado con alguien, qué iba a hacer. —Movió la mano para indicar que le habían preguntado varias cosas—. Ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas. Tienen curiosidad por saber qué hago. A Sasha le encanta que me vaya fuera los domingos, así se queda con mi almuerzo. —Esbozó una suave sonrisa—. Aunque cuando vuelvo dice que me ha echado en falta. Eren y Armin están un poco preocupados por si me he metido en algún lío, ya que apenas cuento nada. Y a Jean, bueno, le inquieta si salgo con algún hombre. Como no suelo llevar vestidos, pues... —Dejó la frase en el aire y entendí qué quería decir: “me los pongo para ti, Levi”—. ¿Y a usted, le incordian con preguntas?  
—¡Que se atrevan a molestarme y verán! —“Si la loca de Hanji se enterase de que salgo con Ackerman, se volvería insoportable”—. Creen que los domingos por la tarde estoy limpiando mi casa. —Justo entonces llegamos a la taberna donde había planeado comer—. Es ésta. ¿Te parece bien?  
—Confío en su criterio. Seguro que está limpia. —Los labios de Mikasa formaron una sonrisa.  
Los suelos y las paredes del local eran de madera. Las sillas y las mesas eran del mismo material, pero de un tipo más oscuro. Había una barra, donde una mujer servía una cerveza a un cliente. Las estanterías, situadas detrás de la barra, estaban repletas de botellas de distintas bebidas. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos situada en un rincón. La camarera apareció poco después y nos recitó el menú. Elegí por los dos: vino tinto para acompañar, crema de trigo y solomillo de cerdo con patatas asadas. La mujer lo memorizó y se marchó para ir a preparar los platos.  
—Le queda bien la ropa que lleva —comentó Mikasa con la vista al frente—. Sin su pañuelo parece menos... —titubeó buscando la palabra acertada.  
—¿Viejo? —solté arqueando una ceja.  
—Maduro. Parece más joven —dijo con firmeza. Me observó y apartó la vista.  
“Oh, ya entiendo. Desea saber si apruebo su vestuario”.  
—Tú estás preciosa.  
Una sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios. Debía recordar que la Mikasa que había delante de mí era una mujer y no una soldado. A la mocosa le agradaba saber que yo la encontraba atractiva. Nos trajeron el vino, la crema y la carne. Comimos tranquilos y, en su mayor parte, en silencio. Era un silencio agradable, para nada tenso. Me fijé en que la mocosa bebía poco y le pregunté si prefería agua u otra bebida. Ella negó con la cabeza y aseguró que el vino estaba bien. Yo estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol durante la comida, pero ella no. A los reclutas se les servía agua. En algún momento, Mikasa me contó alguna que otra anécdota de aquella semana. A mi vez, yo también comenté alguna historia. Ella estuvo atenta mientras yo hablaba. No eran temas importantes. Sólo queríamos escuchar la voz el uno del otro. Terminamos de comer, pagué la cuenta y salimos de la taberna.  
Mikasa propuso ir a dar un paseo por el mercado. Yo estuve de acuerdo, y así la tuve otra vez caminando a mi lado, con sus andares seguros de sí misma. El mercado no estaba muy lejos, por lo que tardamos sólo unos minutos en llegar. Había muchos puestos de vendedores en la sección exterior, bastante gente y mucho ruido. Mikasa se detuvo en una de las paradas para mirar las baratijas en venta. Entonces me di cuenta del efecto que causaba la mocosa en un grupo de hombres jóvenes que pasaban a nuestro lado. La observaban, la señalaban y se hacían comentarios entre ellos. Mikasa se inclinó hacia delante para curiosear unos abalorios que captaron su atención y la falda reveló parte de sus muslos. Los hombres de la pandilla se rieron obscenamente. “Serán imbéciles. ¿Cómo se atreven a mirarla de esta forma tan asquerosa?” Les lancé una mirada furibunda, pero estaban demasiado distraídos para darse cuenta. Cambié de táctica: pasé mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mocosa y la atraje hacia mí. “Ahora sí que se fijan en mí, ¿eh?” Una vez conseguida la atención de esos idiotas, los fulminé con la mirada y se largaron con el semblante serio. “Así me gusta, cerdos, que obedezcáis.”  
—¿Levi?  
Giré mi rostro en dirección a la voz de Mikasa. Ella había girado su cabeza hacia mí cuando la había cogido por la cintura, por lo que nuestras caras estaban muy cerca. Las mejillas de la mocosa se estaban poniendo coloradas por momentos. “Si me acercase un poco, nuestros labios se tocarían.” Pero no me atreví en aquel momento.  
—¿Te interesa algo? —pregunté para alejar aquel pensamiento de mi mente. Con gran esfuerzo, me mantuve inexpresivo ante la adorable cara de Mikasa.  
—La señorita se estaba mirando estas pulseras —dijo la dependienta de la parada con una sonrisa. Me mostró unas pulseras plateadas con diversos adornos: corazones, flores, muñecas, lunas, estrellas—. Son de plata. La señorita tiene muy buen gusto. —Otra sonrisa más.  
“Dicho de otra forma,” pensé, “que la bagatela me va a salir cara.”  
—¿Cuál te gusta? —le pregunté.  
—No hace falta. —Mikasa se puso ligeramente nerviosa—. Los estaba mirando porque eran bonitos y... —Apreté la mano que mantenía alrededor de su cintura.  
—Elige.  
No hubo más discusión. Señaló una pulsera plateada que llevaba una luna nacarada en el centro. La vendedora me la tendió. Cogí la muñeca de Mikasa y le até el brazalete. Pagué el accesorio y retomamos la marcha. Esta vez la mocosa buscó con sus dedos mi mano para cogerla. Continuaba andando como siempre: firme, recta, calmada, pero luciendo un suave sonrojo. “Es una mezcla entre una mujer y una niña. No es una ni tampoco es la otra.” Acaricié su mano con mi pulgar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Esbocé el principio de una sonrisa y la mocosa se sonrojó aún más. Entonces apartó la mirada rápidamente y eso me provocó una incontrolable risa. Mikasa me dio un tirón por reírme de ella.  
—Malo.  
—No es mi culpa si te pones adorable —dije con socarronería mientras me encogía de hombros.  
—Es usted malo —dijo una Mikasa indignada, mirándome a los ojos—. Se aprovecha.  
Me puse de puntillas y deposité un beso suave en sus labios. La mocosa calló y apresuró ligeramente el paso sin soltar mi mano. Salimos del mercado, dimos un rodeo y empezamos a volver sobre nuestros pasos. No dijimos nada en todo aquel rato que estuvimos cogidos de la mano. Su mano era suave y de aspecto delicado. Yo había visto en acción aquellas manos: cogían las cuchillas de acero endurecido con firmeza para hundirlas con precisión y fuerza en la nuca de los titanes. En los entrenamientos había visto su técnica de combate. Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas con tal vigor que tumbaban al oponente con un par de golpes. “Suave y delicada. Precisa y fuerte.” Mikasa se detuvo frente una pastelería.  
—¿Usted no vive lejos de aquí, verdad? —Titubeó un poco—. Había pensado que podríamos comprar algunos pastelillos y comérnoslos en su casa. Podríamos acompañarlos con un té negro que prepararía yo misma. ¿Qué le parece? —Se encogió de hombros—. Usted dice que a mí me sale bueno. —Me miró con arrogancia—. O al menos una vez dijo que le gustaba más el mío que el suyo propio.  
—Mientras no ensucies, haz lo que quieras.  
Cuando acepté, los ojos de Mikasa brillaron por un momento. No entendí aquella mirada, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrir sus intenciones.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos sentados en el sofá de mi casa bebiendo el té preparado por la mocosa —muy bueno, por cierto— y comiendo unas pastas con una capa de limón. Nos habíamos quitado los zapatos nada más entrar. El comedor donde estábamos tenía suelos de madera, las paredes blancas, una mesa central con sillas y un sofá. Había dos puertas: una comunicaba con la cocina y la otra con las habitaciones. Además había una salida a un pequeño patio interior. Mikasa se levantó y se acercó a las puertas de cristal para observar el exterior. Terminó de comerse el pastelillo y se lamió las puntas de los dedos sucias de limón. Se metió el índice entero en la boca y lo sacó limpio. A pesar de que me pareció asqueroso lo que estaba haciendo, me excité. Di otro sorbo al té mientras Mikasa decidía cambiar de dedo: ahora lamía el corazón. Se giró y enfrentó su mirada con la mía. Se introdujo el dedo más adentro de la boca, lo sacó hasta la punta y volvió a meterlo sin apartar la mirada. Mi miembro reaccionó endureciéndose ante el espectáculo. “Levi, contrólate, que eres un adulto. Y ella es una mocosa.”  
—Deja de hacer eso, es una guarrada —solté para distraerme.  
Mikasa se encogió de hombros, dejó de chuparse los dedos y se acercó. Se arrodilló en el sofá a mi lado y movió los dedos ensalivados delante de mi rostro. Me alejé instintivamente de aquella sucia mano con cara de asco. La mocosa bajó la mano mientras lucía una sonrisa divertida. Me miró y cogió mi mano entre las suyas. Bajó la mirada, alzó mi mano hasta que las puntas de mis dedos tocaron sus labios y dio un tímido lametón en la yema de mi índice, luego en el corazón, en el anular, en el meñique. Clavó su mirada en la mía. Dobló mis dedos para cerrarlos en un puño, excepto el dedo índice que quedó entre sus labios. Depositó un suave beso en la yema. Luego se metió la punta en la boca. Noté su lengua cálida y húmeda en mi piel. “Joder, joder, joder, maldita mocosa.” Mi sexo palpitó dentro de mis pantalones. “¿Tiene una mera idea de lo que me está provocando? Seguro que lo sabe...” Y no supe si aquella idea me agradaba o me desagradaba. Mikasa continuó con aquel juego. Hundió un poco más mi dedo en su boca. Su lengua no paraba quieta: se movía de un lado a otro humedeciéndolo. Después empezó a sacar y meter mi dedo entre sus labios redondeados. Nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos. “Joder, cómo me gusta...” Tenía que apartar la mano y parar aquel jueguecito, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo.  
Fue la mocosa quién, de golpe, se detuvo. Se sacó mi dedo relamido de la boca. Mientras, yo tenía una buena erección en los pantalones y un calor increíble. “Puñetera mocosa, no sé si maldecirla o agradecerle que haya parado.” Mikasa, ajena a mis pensamientos, se recogió la falda hasta la cadera y con un movimiento grácil, se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí. Dejó caer la falda, que quedó hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y se acomodó bien encima de mis piernas. Restregó su sexo contra mi erección. De manera instintiva, alcé mis caderas contra las suyas para crear una mayor fricción. A la mocosa pareció gustarle mi reacción, porque mostró una sonrisa pícara. Coloqué mis manos encima de sus muslos. Mikasa apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, acercándose a mi boca. Su aliento chocó contra el mío. Apenas había espacio entre nosotros. Se relamió los labios mientras me miraba a los ojos. Había un brillo especial en su mirada. Desplacé una de mis manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda y la empujé hacia mí. Alcé la cabeza y recorrí el espacio que nos separaba. Capturé sus labios para besarla. Mikasa colocó una de sus manos sobre mi cuello. Con el pulgar acariciaba la parte trasera de mi mandíbula y con el resto de dedos arañaba mi nuca. Lamí sus labios con mi lengua y mordí suavemente el superior. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi labio inferior. Le agarré el trasero y lo mecí para frotarla contra mí. La fricción de nuestros sexos era deliciosa. Mikasa se separó para inspirar entre sus dulces labios y yo aproveché la ocasión. Me acerqué e introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca. Nuestras lenguas se frotaban, se humedecían y se acariciaban como si supieran los movimientos de memoria. Nuestras bocas se movían en sincronía. “Oh, por favor, me encanta.” Mientras nos devorábamos el uno al otro, continué moviendo sus caderas contra las mías. Mi miembro bien duro pugnaba por salir del pantalón. Tenía calor. “Joder, quiero tener a Mikasa desnuda en mi puñetera cama ahora mismo.” Entonces me di cuenta de cuáles eran mis deseos. Me separé suavemente de ella. Mikasa apoyó su frente contra la mía.  
—Mikasa —dije emitiendo un suave gruñido. “Esto es un aviso, mocosa.”  
—¿Qué? —Resiguió mis labios con su dedo índice.  
—Eres una mocosa. —Capturé su dedo entre mis labios.  
—¿Ah? Si pusieras un poco de tu parte, Levi —me quitó el dedo de entre mis labios—, dejaría de ser una mocosa. —Me besó la punta de la nariz.  
—Estar con un hombre no te convierte en mujer, mocosa. —Desvié la mirada y luego la observé con detenimiento—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir?  
—Confío en ti, Levi. Sé que tú nunca me harías nada sucio.  
Mikasa sonrió divertida, cogió mi cabello con ambas manos para tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y me besó en el cuello desprotegido. Fue dulce, suave y tranquilo. Miré aquellos bonitos ojos grises. Ella ladeó la cabeza para besarme y yo cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo mordía mi labio inferior y tiraba de él. Luego lo lamió. “Así que estás juguetona, ¿eh?” Mikasa me besó la mejilla, luego uno de mis párpados, hasta llegar a la frente. Yo deslicé mi boca hasta su cuello y repartí pequeños besos. La mocosa dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo aún más su blanca piel. Subí hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, me lo metí en la boca, lo chupé y luego me retiré, apretándolo suavemente con los dientes. Dejé que mi aliento chocara contra su lóbulo húmedo y vi cómo la piel de Mikasa se erizaba. Reseguí el contorno de su oreja con la punta de mi lengua, causando en la mocosa un pequeño escalofrío.  
La agarré bien por los muslos y ella se aferró a mis hombros. Me levanté del sofá con Mikasa en brazos y sus piernas rodeándome la cintura. Me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Aprovechando que yo tenía las manos ocupadas, Mikasa empezó a morderme la oreja y a repartir besos por mi cuello. Sentía su cálido aliento en mi piel y aquello me excitaba. Crucé la puerta de mi habitación abierta, llegué al borde de mi cama y nos dejé caer encima. Yo estaba apoyado sobre mis codos con Mikasa debajo de mí, tal y como yo deseaba. Su cabello negro extendido sobre la cama contrastaba con el color blanco de las sábanas. Sus ojos, siempre tan grises, estaban oscurecidos por sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas de deseo. Sus labios, delgados y suaves, se encontraban hinchados y rojos por los besos. Sus mejillas, habitualmente pálidas, se habían teñido de un ligero color carmesí.  
Reseguí con mi dedo el contorno de su cara, su nariz, sus labios —que besaron mi yema—, su cuello y, finalmente, llegué a su pecho y rodeé uno de sus montículos con mi mano. Busqué sus labios para volver a besarla. Tenía los labios calientes y húmedos. Su lengua, juguetona, se encontró con la mía. Froté mis caderas contra la mocosa. Yo iba caliente y necesitaba aquel roce delicioso. La mocosa parecía tener el mismo dilema que yo, porque alzó las caderas intentando que su sexo rozara contra mi cuerpo. “Me encanta saber que ella también está excitada.” Entre besos, le desabroché el cinturón y deslicé mi mano hasta la espalda de la mocosa para buscar el cierre de aquel dichoso vestido —tan bonito antes, tan molesto ahora—. La mocosa arqueó la espalda para facilitarme la tarea. Encontré una cremallera y tiré de ella. Me separé de Mikasa, agarré la prenda por la falda y se la quité. Cogí aire con fuerza al ver su extensión de piel blanca cubierta solo por unas braguitas transparentes azules y un sujetador del mismo color. Mi miembro lubricó excitado.  
Mikasa llevó sus manos hacia mi camisa para desabrochármela. Pero yo tenía prisa, así que agarré el borde de la camiseta y me saqué ambas prendas por encima de la cabeza. Nuestras pieles desnudas se tocaron. La mía estaba más caliente que la suya. Me presioné contra ella y me froté con gusto. La mocosa deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda acariciándome. Repartí pequeños besos por su cuello y fui bajando hacia su escote. Me deshice de aquella tela molesta para encontrarme con dos bonitos pechos pálidos y redondos coronados cada uno por un pequeño botón. Usé la punta de mi lengua para lamer uno de aquellos puntos rosados. Lo succioné, le di un lametón y tiré de él cogiéndolo entre mis dientes. Mikasa inspiró ruidosamente y arqueó la espalda ofreciéndose. Me excitaba su reacción ante mis caricias.  
Bajé entre besos hasta la entrepierna de Mikasa. Besé el triángulo por encima de las braguitas y deslicé mi lengua entre los pliegues de su sexo. Hice presión con los labios para estimular el clítoris a través de la tela y la mocosa reaccionó suspirando y elevando las caderas. “Eso es, Mikasa, excítate.” Provoqué un poco más a la mocosa, besándola y lamiéndola por encima de la prenda. Entonces noté cómo sus manos tiraban de mi cabello, obligándome a presionar más mi cara contra su feminidad húmeda y caliente. “¡Joder, cómo me pone que vayas necesitada!” Sacudí la cabeza para que me soltara y proseguí con la dulce tortura. Besé la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Le di un lametón hasta la rodilla mientras la miraba. La piel de la mocosa se erizó y ella bufó entre molesta y excitada. “Así que no te gusta que me aleje de tu sexo ¡Oh! Pobrecita mocosa”, pensé con ironía. Luego, me dirigí hacia la otra pierna. La doblé y empecé a besarla por la parte de atrás de la rodilla. A medida que iba bajando por aquella larga y sedosa pierna femenina, la mordisqueaba y lamía. Mikasa gimió y alzó una vez más las caderas.  
Llegué otra vez al punto de partida. Deslicé mi lengua por la pelvis de la mocosa y cogí aquel triángulo de tela entre mis dientes. Tiré de él con la cabeza hasta sacárselo por los pies. “Ahora sí: tengo a Mikasa completamente desnuda en mi cama.” Me relamí los labios y está vez no la hice esperar. Hundí mi boca entre los pliegues desnudos de su sexo. Mikasa inspiró con fuerza al notar cómo mi lengua la lamía de arriba abajo. Estaba caliente, suave y lubricada. Aquello me excitaba. Empecé a presionar suavemente con la lengua su botón hinchado. La mocosa movía las caderas en vaivén para producir un contacto más fuerte. Mi miembro palpitó con necesidad. Aumenté el ritmo de mi lengua y ella respondió gimiendo. Una de sus manos me agarró por el cabello. Con un par de dedos, tanteé su entrada y finalmente los introduje en su interior. Mikasa inspiró con fuerza a la vez que yo notaba cómo me estrechaba los dedos entre sus paredes. Los moví, sin retirarlos, contra aquella pared húmeda, caliente y estrecha. Tenía mucho calor y muchas ganas de penetrarla —y no con los dedos. Sin dejar de succionar, presionar y lamer su hinchado clítoris, tanteé su interior hasta encontrar su punto G. La chica jadeó. “Muy bien, mocosa. Me gusta que te guste.” Froté sin parar aquel punto sensible. Entonces las caderas de la mocosa cobraron vida propia: se movían sin control intentando intensificar su placer. A la vez su mano presionaba mi cabeza para que la fricción ejercida por mi lengua se incrementara. No paraba de jadear y revolcarse. Mi nombre no paraba de salir de entre sus labios: “Levi... Levi...” Aumenté el ritmo de mi lengua y de mis dedos. Su cavidad palpitaba y me estrechaba los dedos. “No le falta mucho...” Mi miembro reclamaba atención. Quería hundirme en ella y hacerla mía una y otra vez. Sus dos manos empujaron mi cabeza contra ella, sus caderas se elevaron y me estrechó con fuerza los dedos en su interior. En ese mismo instante, soltó un largo gemido de satisfacción mientras se corría contra mi boca.  
Me separé ligeramente para dejarla descansar. “Aunque no por mucho tiempo.” Lamí con cuidado aquella carne trémula y caliente. Mikasa cerró las piernas en respuesta. Me levanté y me acabé de desvestir. Me giré y vi la mirada de la mocosa. Estaba centrada observando mi entrepierna. Me miró a los ojos y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a mi sexo. Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Arqueé una ceja mientras me tumbaba a su lado. Dirigí la mano sucia, de mi saliva y de su esencia, hacia su entrepierna con la intención de volver a excitarla.  
—Levi —la oí carraspear—, hay un pequeño problema.  
—Yo no veo ningún pequeño problema. —Separé con mis dedos sus pliegues para acariciarla otra vez.  
—Bueno —cogió aire de manera sonora mientras empezaba a frotar su entrepierna contra mi mano—, tal vez el problema es en realidad grande —comentó con su mirada fijada en mi miembro.  
—Mikasa —la besé con suavidad en el cuello para dirigirme a su oreja—, no me seas mocosa. Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿verdad? —Vi cómo asentía—. Entonces no hay problema. —Le mordisqueé el lóbulo de la oreja—. Relájate y disfruta.  
Ella soltó un suspiro y relajó el cuerpo. Sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris, besé su cuello y su oreja. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban con total libertad, sin que nada lo impidiera. Mi miembro duro y caliente chocaba contra los abdominales de Mikasa. Me coloqué encima de la mocosa gradualmente para no asustarla. Me froté contra ella desesperado por la necesidad. Busqué la boca de la mocosa y la besé. Cuando apenas ella separó los labios, le introduje la lengua para frotarla con la suya. Mikasa arrufó la nariz, molesta por el sabor que tenían mis labios. “Con lo rica que estás y a ti no te gusta...” Una de sus manos se coló entre nuestros cuerpos para acariciarme la erección. Le dejé espacio y la rodeó con sus dedos. Inspiré y moví mis caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Gemí. “Voy tan necesitado...” Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en penetrarla y darnos placer. Mikasa empezó a masturbarme. Gruñí como respuesta. Notaba un cosquilleo en la punta. Los ojos de Mikasa volvían a estar oscurecidos por el deseo. Me endurecí y lubriqué ante la visión. La mocosa esparció la gota de líquido por el glande. Me restregué contra ella y volví a besarla desesperado. La necesitaba ahora.  
—Gírate y dame la espalda. —Mi voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual.  
—¿De espaldas?  
—Sí, puñetera mocosa. La penetración será más fácil, podré tocarte con mayor libertad y además me encanta tu jodido trasero. ¿Queda claro?  
Mikasa sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si yo no tuviera arreglo. Se giró, dándome la espalda, y separó las piernas para que me metiera entre ellas. Puso las manos debajo de la almohada y me miró por encima del hombro. Yo me tumbé a su lado para besar la parte inferior de su espalda. Luego lamí y mordisqueé sus nalgas. “Tiene el culo perfecto.” Ella retraía el culo ante el cosquilleo que le causaban mis mordiscos, pero luego volvía a mí en busca de más.  
Me incorporé sobre mis muslos entre las piernas de la mocosa y pasé el brazo por debajo de sus caderas para poder acceder a los pliegues húmedos de su sexo. Restregué la punta de mi miembro contra aquella carne caliente y lubricada. La mocosa gimió, alzó las caderas y las empujó contra mí. Yo gruñí y me retuve para no penetrarla de un solo golpe. Coloqué la punta de mi erección en su entrada y empujé suavemente. Mientras tanto usaba el dedo corazón para tocar su hinchado clítoris. Mikasa arqueó su espalda y jadeó a medida que iba entrando. Estaba estrecha, húmeda, muy caliente y se apretaba con fuerza a mi alrededor. Gruñí de placer. La vi morderse el labio y yo respondí incrementando la velocidad de la mano que tocaba su clítoris. Aquello le provocó un gemido y la contracción de sus paredes internas. Me tumbé encima de ella, apoyándome en una sola mano. Me retiré un poco con cuidado para volver entrar. “El puto paraíso.” Empecé con un ritmo suave y tranquilo para que se acostumbrara a mí. Me relamí los labios, saboreando la dulce sensación de estar en su interior. La mocosa comenzó a gemir. “Le gusta.” Bajé mi cabeza hasta que mis labios tocaron su espalda. Lamí aquella porción de piel salada y caliente a la vez que me enterraba con más brío en su interior. Ella jadeó. Moví un poco más rápido mis dedos, notando cómo aquel botón de carne se hinchaba y palpitaba. Mikasa restregó sus caderas buscando más placer mientras su respiración se iba haciendo más sonora. “Lo está disfrutando.” Me hundí en su cavidad lubricada. “Le gusta tenerme dentro.” Noté cómo nuestras pieles se encendían y la mocosa gemía. “Está gozando conmigo.” Cerré los ojos para saborear la sensación. Un cosquilleo me recorría una y otra vez el miembro. Cómo me gustaba. Cómo me gustaba hundirme una y otra vez en la feminidad suave y húmeda de Mikasa.  
Incrementé el ritmo de mis embestidas fuera de control. Respiraba de manera agitada mientras la penetraba. Mikasa gemía, jadeaba mi nombre, su sexo me envolvía completamente y palpitaba con desespero. Y yo cada vez necesitaba más. Con la mano que usaba para acariciarle el clítoris, le indiqué que levantase el trasero. La mocosa obedeció y yo pude enterrarme más hondo y mejor. Aquello nos arrancó un gemido de placer a ambos. Ahora sí, la llenaba totalmente. El cosquilleo se iba concentrando en la punta de mi erección. Mikasa se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas. Me miró por encima de su hombro y sollozó de necesidad. “Se lo he provocado yo. Todo esto es por mí.” Me retiré casi por entero y me introduje con fuerza. Reiteré el movimiento para darle justo lo que quería. La chica jadeaba sin contenerse. “Está al límite.” Sus paredes se contraían cada vez que entraba. Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano para darle más placer. La oí llamarme: “Levi... Levi... Levi...” Y entonces, lo liberó todo. Levantó el trasero, gimió alto y su sexo se contrajo con energía mientras se corría por segunda vez.  
Aquellas contracciones succionaban mi miembro con fuerza. “Delicioso.” Su orgasmo me excitó, impulsándome a terminar. Me hundí de una sola estocada profunda y aceleré. Mi propia liberación estaba cerca. Mi temperatura aumentaba y una gran tensión se me acumulaba en la punta de mi miembro. Me agarré con fuerza en los hombros de Mikasa mientras me enterraba en su cuerpo húmedo y caliente. “No puedo más.” Me clavé dentro de ella, jadeé de placer y descargué toda mi esencia. “Oh, sí, joder. Oh, sí.” Mi pene se contraía y el semen salía a ráfagas calientes. Cansado y satisfecho, dejé caer todo mi peso encima del cuerpo desnudo de la mocosa.  
Pasados unos minutos, me incorporé y salí de su orificio con suavidad. Mikasa se acurrucó medio dormida. Tumbada sobre un costado, murmuró alguna cosa incomprensible y con una mano buscó la sábana. Se la tendí y se tapó con ella. Acaricié su espalda y deposité un beso suave en la curva de su cuello. Me levanté y fui al baño a limpiarme. Aproveché para coger una toalla húmeda para limpiar a la mocosa, ya que ella no parecía estar dispuesta a levantarse. “No consentiré que esté sucia dentro de mi cama.”  
Cuando acabamos de limpiarnos, me recosté detrás de la mocosa. Tenía una respiración calmada y silenciosa. Se había dormido. Le acaricié el muslo. Tenía la piel suave y agradable al tacto. Me pegué a su espalda pasando mi brazo por encima de su cintura. La estreché contra mí. Con mi mano busqué uno de sus pechos y lo rodeé. Besé la piel de su espalda. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar sólo unos minutos. Sin embargo, el sueño me venció y dormí profundamente.

Algo se removía a mi lado, molestándome. Abrí los ojos y encontré la habitación a oscuras. Unas manos que irradiaban calor sobre mi pecho me sacudían. “Tengo sueño.” Rodeé a Mikasa con mis brazos para mantenerla quieta. Mi barbilla tocaba su cabeza y su respiración chocaba contra mi pecho. Cerré los ojos para volver a dormir, pero la mocosa insistía.  
—Levi. —Una sacudida—. Levi. —Otra más—. Despierta.  
—¿Qué? —Mi voz sonaba algo pastosa.  
—Es de noche. —Mikasa se escurrió de entre mis brazos y me miró a los ojos.  
—¿Sabes? La gente por la noche duerme. —No entendí dónde iba a parar aquella conversación. “¿Me ha despertado sólo por eso?”  
—No he vuelto al cuartel. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Y ahora es muy tarde para volver. —Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior.  
—Mañana volvemos juntos. Puedes quedarte a dormir. —Entonces me sentí hambriento.  
—Todos sabrán que hoy había quedado con ust...—se interrumpió—, contigo. —Dibujaba círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa.  
—¿Y qué? —“¿Se enfadará si le pido que haga la cena? Definitivamente, Mikasa cocina mejor que yo.”  
—Sabrán que he pasado la noche contigo —clavó su mirada decidida en la mía—, en tu cama. —Pero, a pesar de esa mirada, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
—Qué lástima —solté irónicamente. “Juraría que tengo huevos y algo de embutido”—. Tendré que reclamarte delante de todos los mocosos. —La besé en los labios. “Creo que también hay tomate. ¿Huevos al plato?”  
—Pero, eres mi supe...  
—Oye —la interrumpí—, tengo hambre. ¿Haces la cena?  
Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida. Luego sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y en sus ojos brilló la furia. Cogió la almohada con ambas manos y me golpeó el rostro con ella.  
—¡Tendrá morro! —Volvió a pegarme con el cojín—. ¡Yo preocupaba por ti y tú sólo piensas en comer! —Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró completamente desnuda y gritó—. ¡Váyase a la mierda, sargento Levi! —Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.  
—¡Estás desnuda, mocosa! —le grité mientras me sentaba en la cama. “¿Qué demonios le había picado?”  
Me coloqué unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones y fui al comedor. Mikasa estaba en medio de la sala, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos y con el rostro enfurecido. Me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella intentó apartarme y yo la apreté contra mí. Besé con suavidad la curva de su cuello.  
—No te preocupes, Mikasa. No hay ningún problema. Sólo tenemos que estar bien los dos —“Joder, qué hambre tengo.” Ella sonrió un poco, me cogió la cara entre las manos y depositó un beso en mi frente. Se había calmado—. Y cambiando de tema, ¿me haces la cena? —arqueé una ceja.  
—Eres..., eres... —Mikasa suspiró y negó con la cabeza—, eres incorregible —sentenció. Se apartó y se dirigió a la habitación.  
—¿Y mi cena?  
La mocosa me miró por encima de su hombro antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Luego desapareció dentro del dormitorio. La seguí. Conseguiría mi comida casera.  
Dos horas más tarde mi deseo fue cumplido. La cena fue deliciosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola otra vez!  
> Aquí está el tercer one-shot que escribo. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. La verdad es que me ha costado un poco terminarlo xD Con las vacaciones por en medio y tal, una se pierde xD  
> También, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado algún review, fav o follow en mis anteriores fics . He contestado todos los reviews que he podido, pero alguno no me deja enviar mp. Así que si leéis esto, gracias por comentar e indicar que os gusta. Anima saber que a más gente le gusta lo que haces :)  
> Y cómo ya sabréis, cualquier opinión será bien recibida. La espero!  
> Nos leemos! ^^


End file.
